Several types of gas detectors for detecting, measuring and/or analysing constituents of a gas sample are known in the art. For example, in the context of chromatographic systems, it is known to select a detector based on the application at hand, the type of carrier gas and impurities to be detected, the desired information, the required precision of the results, price considerations, etc. Gas detectors suitable for some chromatography applications include Flame Ionization Detectors (FID), Electron Capture Detectors (ECD), Thermal Conductivity Detectors (ECD), Photoionization Detectors (PID) and Mass spectrometers (MS), to name only a few.
There remains a need in the art for versatile gas detectors which can provide improvements over available devices and may be of use for different applications.